¿Qué hay detrás?
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Ella era una engreída con la cual no podías estar en un espacio cerrado por más de dos minutos. Pero esa vez la vi llorar,ella nunca lloraba. ¿Qué había detrás de esa lagrima? Me propuse averiguarlo-¿Por qué lloras Bella?–Y eso me rebelo algo,la amaba.


**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**¿Qué hay detrás?**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: **Ella era una engreída con la cual no podías estar en un espacio cerrado por más de dos minutos. Pero esa vez la vi llorar, ella nunca lloraba. ¿Qué había detrás de esa lagrima? Me propuse averiguarlo -¿Por qué lloras Bella? – Y eso me rebelo algo nuevo, me rebelo que siempre la amé.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Caminé hacia la clase de biología, esa clase la odiaba con todo mi ser; no me mal entiendan, biología es mi clase favorita pero el hecho que la odie es porque comparto mesa con la engreída de Isabella Swan.

¿Quién es ella? Bien, les explicaré; es la hija de un no sé quien que es dueño de no sé que cosa.

Por estar en un estatus alto se cree la última Coca-Cola del desierto, pobre las Coca-Colas, no tienen la culpa de que las comparen con semejante chica.

Otra cosa es que sea tan malditamente sexy ¡Dios! Pone a prueba todo mi auto-control, con su olor a fresas me tiene todo imbécil en la clase de biología.

En fin, Isabella era considerada la chica más sexy del instituto, estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero no es para que se lo crea tanto. Personas que no tienen su perfecto cutis son abochornados por ella, y esa es una de las cosas que odio.

Una vez, estábamos en clase de gimnasia. La profesora nos puso a correr, cinco vueltas al campo de futbol. Una enemistad muy comentada es la de Isabella y Tanya Denali, desde que se conocieron se llevan como perros y gatos.

Cuando íbamos por la cuarta vuelta, Tanya empujó a Isabella y ella se dobló el tobillo, por un poco se lo quiebra ¿y creen que la vi llorar? Ni una sola lágrima, la llevaron al hospital y dijeron que tenía un esguince, al siguiente día llegó al instituto luciendo como siempre, salvo que tenía una escayola.

Cuando yo me hice un esguince, lloré hasta que me dieron unos analgésicos para el dolor; pero ella nada de nada, ni un solo grito o lágrima, solo hizo un gesto de dolor y nada más.

Cualquier chica como ella se hubiera tomado ese incidente para gritar, llorar y patalear y ser el chisme del día, pero ella no.

Bueno… a veces odio a Isabella, pero a veces no la odio.

Entré al salón de biología y la miré sentada en nuestra mesa. Estaba reclinada en la silla con los pies encima de la mesa y limándose las uñas con gesto indiferente.

Caminé hacia ella y me paré a su lado, si me notó no hizo la más mínima expresión de acomodarse, aclaré mi garganta y ella muy lentamente movió la vista de sus perfectas uñas hacia mí.

—¿Te molestaría quitar tus pies de la mesa? — Me dio una mirada burlona al mismo tiempo que se señalaba con la lima de uñas.

—¿Yo? — Me tomó todo mi auto-control no gritarle, me sacaba de quicio— Está bien— Muy lentamente, pero muy muy lentamente; bajó los pies de la mesa y se sentó correctamente— ¿Así está mejor? — Su voz seguía siendo burlona, le di una sonrisa muy forzada y me senté en mi lugar— Oye ¿ni un gracias? — Me giré hacia ella diciéndole que no me hablara solo con la mirada, cuando lo notó, se puso a reír.

—Gracias— Ven, no han pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya estoy enojado.

—Eso no sonó sincero— Hizo un puchero de dolor, como si de verdad le importara que eso no haya sonado sincero, pero en sus ojos se notaba que se estaba burlando de mi.

—¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunté rudamente, por sus ojos pasó una máscara de asombro y dolor pero se recompuso tan rápido haciéndome pensar que solo fueron imaginaciones mías.

—Solo quiero que des las gracias honestamente— Ya no había burla en su voz y sus ojos mostraban furia— ¿Pero sabes qué…? Olvídalo, pretendamos que eres un buen caballero— Habló tan dulcemente, una calma que rayaba el borde del horror; prefería que me gritara antes de que me hablara así. Era como sí se contuviera para luego explotar en otra parte.

—No te entiendo— Le dije después de un largo tiempo.

El Sr. Banner ya había entrado callándonos, llevó un examen sorpresa de unas cuantas páginas. Isabella y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar pero no nos podíamos ir hasta que terminara la clase. Isabella se puso a limarse las uñas otra vez y yo me puse a leer un libro.

—No es necesario que me entiendas—Se encogió de hombros y ni una vez me miró— Además, nadie puede entenderme; ni siquiera me entiendo yo misma— Capté un chiste oculto que no pude entender, Isabella se rió sombríamente y me dio una mirada taciturna y volvió a su labor de limarse las uñas.

Iba a decir algo pero en eso sonó la campana e Isabella salió corriendo, o bueno, técnicamente hablando.

Suspiré derrotado y esperé encontrármela en la cafetería para pedirle disculpas, so sabía muy bien porque iba a pedirlas, pero iba a hacerlo.

Fue en vano encontrarla, no la volví a ver en el resto del día aunque sabía que estaba en el instituto porque su auto estaba en el aparcamiento.

Cuando sonó la campana dando por finalizado en día, volví a sentirme esperanzado porque talvez la mirara en el entrenamiento de porristas, durante toda mi práctica no pude despegar mi vista de las animadoras y como pensaron que las estaba mirando a ella, hacían poses sexys, o bien, que según ellas eran poses sexys y yo, como buen caballero, les sonreía para no hacerlas quedar mal en frente todo el equipo de futbol americano.

El entrenador me llamó la atención pero no me pudo sacar de la práctica, era su jugador estrella ¿qué iba a hacer sin mi? Estaba 100% seguro que cuando me graduara este año, el entrenador iba a sentir más mi ida.

Después de ducharme, fui directo a mi auto y para mi suerte (o desgracia) Isabella estaba en el suyo, justo a dos autos de distancia.

Dudé si ir o no, pero al final decidí disculparme por mi actitud en la clase de biología, no era necesario decirle cosas que la molestaran (aunque ella me molestó primero) pero no era de caballero seguirle el cuento, si ella me molestaba yo iba a ser más dulce de lo común.

Talvez me seguía molestando porque yo me enojaba, pero sí de ahora en adelante hacía como si no me enojaba lo que ella decía y/o hacía, me iba a dejar de molestar.

"Eres un genio Cullen" me dije a mí mismo.

No me había dado cuenta de que no me había movido del auto, así que empecé a caminar la distancia que quedaba. Desde donde estaba, no se le miraba la cara a Isabella, pero había algo en ella fuera de lo normal, no tenía su pose de altanera, sino que tenía los brazos en el volante y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, desde que la conocí nunca l había visto hacer eso, solamente cuando tenía dolor de cabeza.

Al pensar eso me apresuré más, si de verdad estaba enferma no debía manejar en ese estado.

Cuando llegué a su auto, toqué la ventana y ella instantáneamente se tensó, pasó sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estuvo llorando sino ¿por qué se pasaba los dedos debajo de sus ojos? Y no me vengan con cuentos chinos de que se le corrió el rímel o lo que sea que las chicas usen para ponerse negro los ojos, eso no lo iba a creer.

Isabella bajó la ventanilla y lentamente me mostró su cara, como siempre su maquillaje estaba impecable pero se notaba que estuvo llorando porque sus ojos estaban rojos y la nariz rosada. Por un momento sentí ganas de sonreír triunfante por varias cosas, primero por acertar que estaba llorando; segundo por verla llorar en frente de mí y tercero porque por fin lloraba y así me iba a pagar todas las cosas que me había hecho.

Pero no me sentí tan bien viéndola como estaba, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien que nada le iba a pasar mientras yo estuviera con ella. Resistí el impulso de cosquilleo en mis brazos que me decía que abrazara a Isabella.

—¿Qué quieres Cullen? — Trató de sonar intimidante, pero milagrosamente no me molestó que me llamara "Cullen" pudo ser porque su voz sonaba débil y rasposa.

—Solo me venía a disculpar por mi comportamiento en la clase de biología— Me dio una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza. Estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción, dado que mi voz sonaba del tipo "estoy diciendo esto pero en realidad quiero saber porque estás llorando"

—No hay drama— Me respondió con una sonrisa dulce, la primera sonrisa dulce que le miraba desde que la conocía y me la daba a mí. Si señores, tal cual leen, me daba esa sonrisa a mí. No sabía si preguntarle porque se comportaba de ese modo o solo devolverle la sonrisa, por lo que opté la segunda opción.

—¿Sin remordimientos? — Negó con la cabeza y me volvió a sonreír, sinceramente se miraba mucho más linda con sonrisas sinceras en la cara. Pensé decirle que se miraba mejor sonriendo que llorando y luego que porque estaba llorando, y cuando me di cuenta, lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Qué? — Me preguntó en un susurro, en ese momento me puse frenético, no sabía que hacer. Di unos pasos atrás y me excusé diciendo que iba tarde a una cena de mi mamá. Antes de que llegara más largo que unos tres pasos, Isabella salió de su auto y me miró fijamente. Su mirada me dejó paralizado, nadie me había visto tan intensamente como ella— ¿Qué dijiste? — Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez más fuerte. Decidí decirle todo mi pensamiento anterior.

—Te miras muy linda sonriendo— La sonrisa en su cara se ensanchó y miró hacia el piso— Pero con una sonrisa sincera, no las falsas que le das a los demás— Levantó la cabeza y miré que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Una sola lágrima bastó para destrozar mi mundo, partirlo en pedacitos para luego molerlos.

No me pude contener a correr y abrazarla, sentía que debía aferrarse a algo y yo quería ser ese algo. Necesitaba saber que había detrás de esa lágrima, detrás de cada llanto hay una historia, buena o mala hay una.

Isabella me empapaba la camisa con sus lágrimas, pero no me importaba; lo único importante era que se desahogara para que luego pudiera hablar, hablar conmigo específicamente.

—Lo siento— Dijo con su voz amortiguada por la camisa— Te manché la camisa, me voy a quitar— Esperé que lo hiciera, pero se aferró con más ímpetu que antes a mi cintura, en cierto modo me sentía bien pero esa pequeña tenía mucha fuerza.

—¿Por qué lloras Bella? — Se sorprendió ella y yo mismo al escucharme diciéndole así, solo sus más allegados podían llamarla así, por lo que me dejó estupefacto al escucharla expresar "me gusta cómo se escucha en tu boca" sonreí ampliamente, debía de ser el primero en recibir un halago de ella. Todavía no me soltaba, en cambio, me agarraba más fuerte— Nunca te he visto llorar ¿por qué ahora? — Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, éstos demostraban tanta tristeza y soledad que me dieron ganas de llorar también.

—Nunca me has visto llorar porque el dolor físico no duele tanto como el interior— Solo dijo eso antes de enterrar su cara en mi pecho otra vez. Lo que dijo me dejó con intriga, claro que el dolor físico no duele como en interior ¿pero a qué se refería ella?

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? — La llevé hasta una banca que estaba cerca y me senté, ella se sentó en mi regazo. Me encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, me encantaba sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

Estaba notando que me encantaban cosas de ella, ¿quién diría que me iban a encantar cosas tan simples de ella?

—Mi mamá murió cuando tenía 12 años— A su confesión me aferré a ella como si mi madre fue la que murió. No me imaginaba vivir sin Esme, adoraba a mi madre. Parece que Bella sintió mi angustia porque me dijo— Pero ya lo superé— Eso ni ella misma se lo creía porque le escuché decir bajo su aliento "o eso creo". Dejé que siguiera con su relato, no deseaba interrumpirla y que luego no me contara nada— Fue en un accidente de autos, un hombre borracho chocó contra su auto y éste cayó en un acantilado— Se estremeció de solo recordarlo, le froté los brazos para darle valor y me agradeció con una sonrisa, la mejor paga— Cuando la policía nos informó, yo estaba dormida. Escuché a mi padre gritar y luego llorar, bajé de la cama y fui a la sala; estaban dos policías que tenían caras cansadas.

—La muchacha de la cocina me tuvo que llevar a rastras hacia el patio, luego mi papá llegó a decirme que mi mamá había muerto— Otro espasmo le pasó por el cuerpo y se abrazó más a mí, ocultando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello— Todavía recuerdo su voz rota y las lágrimas en su cara, trataba de ser fuerte para mí y no lo lograba. Por unos años odié a mi madre— La escuché reírse sombríamente, tal cual hizo en biología; pero esta vez no me produjo ningún enojo, en cambio me produjo más ganas de protegerla— Odié a mi madre por dejarme sola y desprotegida en un mundo tan cruel, la odié porque nunca más iba a contar con ella para nada, la odié porque tuve que madurar tan rápido que perdí mi infancia, la odié por morir y dejar que mi padre se casara con otra que lo único que quiere es nuestro dinero; menuda decepción se va a llevar al saber que yo heredo todo. A pesar de todo lo anterior, amo a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo— Volvía a llorar desconsoladamente, y esta vez tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para no llorar con ella— Amo a mi madre porque me enseño el valor de amar, la amo porque me apoyó en todo donde nadie pensaba hacerlo, las clases de ballet son un ejemplo ahora tengo beca por ello; la amo porque esté en donde esté sé que me va a cuidar, amo a mi madre porque… porque la amo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—

Nos quedamos en silencio, no quería decir nada que pudiera perturbar el silencio que estaba, pero al final lo rompí, necesitaba decirle que su madre siempre iba a estar con ella, y yo también.

Porque irremediablemente, luego de su relato, me di cuenta de que la amaba; su dolor era mi dolor. Estuve antes con personas que lloraban, pero no me partían el alma como Bella lo estaba haciendo.

—Tu madre siempre te va a vigilar, seguro fue una persona maravillosa— Le susurré en el oído— Siempre va a estar contigo, al igual que yo— Levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Era por esto que me dijiste que ni siquiera tú te entiendes? — Le pregunté en voz baja, ella asintió— Yo puedo entender por los dos— Me acerqué a ella y puse mi frente en la suya. Con su mano jugaba con mi cabello que me hacía estar relajado para decirle lo siguiente— Te amo, antes lo tapaba porque mucho me molestabas— Le saqué una sonrisita que me hizo reír— Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esa era tu manera de tapar tu dolor, no estoy diciendo que esté bien, pero… después de todo te amo, lo hago y nunca dejaré de hacerlo— Esperé respuesta, talvez un "yo no te amo" pero, nuevamente, me sorprendió al acercarme a ella y plantarme semejante beso.

Había besado a chicas antes, pero nunca como aquel beso; talvez era porque estaba enamorado, pero las circunstancias no importaban.

Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a fresa, desde ese momento el brillo labial iba a ser una de mis cosas favoritas.

Tracé su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella inmediatamente me dio total acceso a su boca. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, solté un pequeño gemido.

Cuando nos separamos, su pecho subía y bajaba como su hubiese corrido un maratón, creo que yo estaba igual. Bella me sonrió abiertamente y dijo las palabras que esperaba oír.

—Yo también te amo, y conste, te molestaba porque eres muy chistoso enojado—

—Pequeña diablilla— Le di otro beso y la abracé.

Luego de ese día nos volvimos inseparables, las personas en el instituto se asombraban que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero al final se acostumbraron.

Y hoy, cuatro años después, estoy esperando a mi futura esposa que llegue al altar.

Cuando la miré entrar por las gigantes puertas de madera, supe que mi vida tenía sentido. Amaba a Bella más que a nada en el mundo, por ella saltaría del Empire State sin dudarlo dos veces.

Cuando el padre dijo "puede besar a la novia" la miré a los ojos y la besé profundamente.

Ella nunca se iba a sentir sola, siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que sucediera.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

¿Les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿está más o menos? Todo se acepta en un RR.

Ya sé lo que van a decir… ¿qué hace ésta escribiendo un OS y no actualizando sus historias? Bien, puedo decir en mi defensa que no tenía previsto escribir éste OS, salió de una ola de inspiración.

Si llegaron hasta acá me encantaría que me dejaran un RR con un simple _**"Te Leo"**_ me conformo.


End file.
